


转会分析2

by kristina251



Series: 脑洞存放处 [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 重点提示：后文必定会提到的cp包括新菲、新穆、树熊（布冯x卡纳瓦罗）、新花、胡花、希拉、新拉。此外还有若干你可能听都没听过，想都没想过的邪教，高能预警*3
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels, Fabio Cannavaro/Gianluigi Buffon, Manuel Neuer/Rafinha, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Series: 脑洞存放处 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654993





	转会分析2

**Author's Note:**

> 重点提示：后文必定会提到的cp包括新菲、新穆、树熊（布冯x卡纳瓦罗）、新花、胡花、希拉、新拉。此外还有若干你可能听都没听过，想都没想过的邪教，高能预警*3

如果说尤文之前想买威胁可能是为了哄3c开心，那么这就不得不令人联想到，几年前，德甲也发生过一次一模一样的事。

那就是拜仁买诺伊尔。

显然，由于拜仁对诺伊尔给予了最高级别的重视，于是根本没等到买他之后才想起来要找个哄他开心的人，而是在买他的同时，直接就想着从沙尔克把他同批次青训的老基友拉菲尼亚一起打包挖来。万万没想到，人算不如天算，有关诺胖的条款谈拢了，有关拉菲的价钱却谈崩了，沙尔克一气之下当了fff团，把拉菲尼亚卖去了热那亚。

拜仁当时就哎呀卧槽了。怎么办呢？

无奈之下，拜仁方面只好启动队内挖潜。巧合的是，拜仁队内还真找到了一个从一年前初次见面开始就对诺胖很有好感的人，诺胖恰好对他也还不错。于是管理层大手一挥，把穆勒和诺伊尔送做了堆。

当然了，拜仁做事还是讲究个稳妥的，一年之后，高层还是把拉菲尼亚从热那亚又给买了回来，双管齐下，总之就是要确保诺胖子乖乖的在拜仁呆下去，永无二心。

那么此时就出现了两个疑问：

第一，所以这种招数难道是拜仁先琢磨出来，然后尤文有样学样的吗？还是另有隐情呢？

第二，拜仁当时为什么选择了拉菲，而没有选择花爷呢？

我们一个个来看。

先看第一。给球员买基友这种事，其实只见于购买外来人口的情况。因为如果是本队青训出品，那么只需要把他同批次的竹马一起调上来就好了，无需额外费劲。然而诺伊尔的两位前任，克拉夫特和伦辛，恰好都是拜仁青训，因此没法查证。而布特被买来的时候并不是作为主力门将引进的，因此也不能用来作为例证使用。那么就只好继续向前追溯，把目光转到了卡恩身上。

卡恩是94/95赛季来的拜仁，然而别说当赛季了，我往后看了三个赛季也没看出来有什么像样的基友……可见至少在那个年代，拜仁还不知道有这种操作（其实从另一个例子也可以看出拜仁那会儿根本没这个概念，对我说的就是当时还貌似势成水火的马特乌斯x克林斯曼2333→_→）。

那么尤文呢？

3c之前的外来门将不是别人，正是总攻大人。总攻大人是01/02赛季来的尤文，然而同时一起来的，也都不是什么熟人。往后数几个赛季，也不过就看到一个卡莫拉内西，算得上是后来的患难之交。

事情仿佛陷入卡壳，那么，就不妨换个角度来考虑问题。

总攻大人沉浮足坛二十多年，如果要说有一个最困难的时期，我感觉应该是03年到04年之间。总攻大人曾经自曝，在03年欧冠决赛不敌米兰屈居亚军之后，他在很长一段时间都被抑郁症所困扰，这个赛季的表现也算是他多年来表现比较糟糕的一个赛季，直到一年之后，他才从抑郁症中走了出来，彻底变身成为总攻大人。

从抑郁症中走出，其实是个非常非常难的事。那为什么总攻大人偏偏做到了呢？

总攻大人基友遍天下，但如果要说有谁是最特殊的一位，我相信应该是现天津权健主帅，卡纳瓦罗。当年在国家队和俱乐部，前场进球后大卡无数次跳到总攻身上庆祝的样子也被球迷们亲切的称为“树抱熊”。2002年夏天，国米从帕尔马将卡纳瓦罗挖走，但没多久他就受到胫骨伤势的困扰，一直踢不上比赛，最终被国米扫地出门。

就是这么个刚刚伤愈，长时间没有比赛踢的人，2004年8月，被尤文招至麾下，紧跟着，就是和总攻大人一起，联赛连冠，再跟着，就是和总攻大人一起，拿下世界杯冠军。

所以，或许我们可以得出结论，尤文无意中发现还有这种操作，然后又被拜仁的球探网络探到消息，从而也知道了可以有这种操作，于是在未来时机合适的时候，投入了使用？

再说第二个问题。

其实拜仁原本的确是考虑过从沙尔克同时挖诺胖和花爷的，甚至在12年年初，也就是还没有从热那亚买回拉菲的时候，又一次传出了要买花爷的绯闻。

当然了，我们都知道，花爷对沙尔克的忠心天地可鉴。但是我们也要知道，沙尔克高层的德行就是没给够钱一切休提，给够了钱万事可谈。我们更要知道，拜仁高层的德行就是我想要的人，你卖到天边我也能给你买回来（参见拉菲比达尔），我不想要的人，你一哭二闹三上吊也不好使（参见德布劳内……当然了我个人其实觉得错过他蛮可惜的，哎不展开了_(:з」∠)_ ）。那么，到底是什么原因，让拜仁最终放弃了买花爷呢？

个人猜想，可能的原因有两个，要么，是高层发觉穆勒和诺胖好的蜜里调油、如胶似漆，于是觉得到时候再把拉菲弄回来就足以安抚诺胖了，不必再生枝节；要么，就是拜仁的球探网络经过进一步调查，发现花爷心里另有所属，强行挖来的话，很可能只会起到反作用。

那么就来找找看证据。前一个猜想倒还好办，诺胖在采访中曾经提过希望穆勒踢到35岁，考虑到俩人的年龄差，再加上前锋和门将的职业寿命，再加上诺胖自己的偶像们全是老妖类型的，可以说这几乎就是希望俩人一起终老的意思。而且诺胖这么个平时发言少、表态少、站队就更少的人，上一轮德甲赛后采访被问到如今穆勒和安胖的矛盾时居然第一时间明确表态，认为穆勒应该在接下来的比赛中拥有首发机会。大哥你一个队长这么说你让教练怎么想……人家安胖都说了是战术原因了，前面就是踢10-0-0跟你一个门将有P关系啊……

咳，不歪楼，总之领会精神就好。说完诺胖那边再看花爷这边，但是花爷这人稍微有点谁对他好他就对谁好的特质，加上作为沙尔克队长，他在场外也很少太过外放的表达感情，所以很长一段时间内，我还真get不到足以证实第二个猜测的论据。

直到这次，博努奇从尤文跑路去了米兰。

走了一个出球后卫，按正常人的第一反应，本该是再买一个出球后卫。当然了尤文的高层肯定都是正常人，于是一个月前，我们在尤文区看到这么一条绯闻：

尤文图斯有意拜仁后卫胡梅尔斯。

对此，尤文球迷的反应非常一致：这条新闻除了胡梅尔斯的年龄像真的，就连标点符号都不像真的。可见连吃瓜路人都知道从拜仁手里强挖胡梅尔斯的难度。

那么，接下来的常见思路，就应该是退而求其次，比如转而追求阿森纳那边为了明年世界杯急等着踢欧冠从而谋求转会的，同样可以充当出球中卫的穆斯塔菲？

可惜，这次尤文高层没有按常理出牌，而是暗中观察，偷偷盯上了沙尔克，就在花爷刚刚传出可能转会绯闻的第一时间，果断送出报价，并且一反常态（此前尤文曾若干次尝试从沙尔克买人，全部因为出价没达标而失败），在第一次报价被拒之后果断提高报价（反观当初买小德，被拒一次之后马肿就放话拒了我就不要了），最终成功拿下，还给了他堪称全队第二著名的号码：21号。

于是我不得不说，看来尤文的球探系统在经过精密调查，得出了和曾经的拜仁一样的结论……即买来花爷就有大概率可以套路的人是胡梅尔斯而非诺伊尔……当然了也可能就是从拜仁那儿得到的信息，毕竟小阿涅利搞宫斗上位，套套鲁梅尼格的话应该不是什么难事……

此处是作为拜仁球迷的感想：卧槽！老毒妇！你这是釜底抽薪，你这是杀人诛心（不）呐！！

此处是作为尤文球迷的感想：马肿我给你跪了！小拄席我给你跪了！这波操作我跪着喊666还不行吗！！

\------------------以上是相对靠谱（呸）的猜测------------------

\------------------此处是警告------------------

\------------------以下是真·邪教------------------

那天体检的时候，Twitter包括微博上突然蹦出来一堆人，不知道哪根筋搭错了，突然开始刷花爷和椰子的cp。非说他俩有夫妻相，说花爷就是一个长着金发的椰子。

甚至连cp名字都有了，叫花椰菜（另一个说法是娇花，娇=吉奥吉奥·基耶利尼）。

作为一个坚定不移萌壮椰的人，当时我是嗤之以鼻的。

然后我调查了两天，突然发现……

仿佛哪里不大对啊……

花爷自称在场外是个比较安静的人，椰子对自己的评价也是这样；

花爷对马尔蒂尼有兴趣，椰子小时候的偶像也是马尔蒂尼；

花爷喜欢的专业是数学和企业经济学，椰子不仅喜欢数学，还正儿八经拿了个经济学本科学位；

花爷养了条狗，椰子也养了条；

花爷听音乐口味很杂，椰子听音乐口味也很杂；

花爷英语不错，椰子英语也很好；

……

……

……

不行容我再挣扎一下，毕竟现在椰子还在国家队呢俩人连个隔着人山人海的同框都没有_(:з」∠)_

\------------------这里是继续警告的分割线------------------

\------------------以下不仅是邪教还有狗血雷梗------------------

\------------------我真的警告过了啊------------------

其实我自己是很讨厌替身梗的，但是有一个梗，因为限定条件比较多，达成难度比较高，所以巧合程度也就水涨船高，看起来也就挺好玩的。

那就是希尔德布兰x拉姆和诺伊尔x拉姆这两对cp的所谓“金发碧眼白羊座的门将”这个梗。

但是不知道有没有人注意到，花爷和金发碧眼白羊座的门将，也是很有缘的啊？

和诺胖就不说了，多年交情的老基友；

而在诺胖离开沙尔克转投拜仁后的那个赛季，沙尔克也曾买来老将希尔德布兰作为门将位置上的补充。他甚至还在那赛季沙尔克对阵拜仁的比赛中首发登场，和花爷一起并肩作战，共同对阵那边已经勾搭上了的拉新二人。

而现在，转会到了尤文的花爷，在这个国家队比赛日之后，就将认识他生命中第三位，金发碧眼的、白羊座的、门将。

沃伊切赫·什琴斯尼。

他甚至还是诺伊尔的同门师弟。

（此处有10000个doge脸）

\------------------这里是轻松一下的分割线------------------

如果有人看到这里还没被雷晕，那就附送一个绝对靠谱的cp吧。  
大家都是总攻的 (/^▽^)/ 

END


End file.
